How Tori Fixes Beck and Jade Should've Ended
by lesipiratecat
Summary: this is how i think the episode 'Tori Fixes Beck and Jade' should've ended. with Jori galore! femslash warning!


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or anything that came from it, including Jade's song "You Don't Know Me" which I included the lyrics from.

This is how I think "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade" should've ended, so slight spoilers for that ep; I don't think you need to have seen the ep to read this btw. I pick up immediately after the guy Tori and Andre paid to ask Jade out practically wets himself out of fear of Jade, clueing her in to what Tori and Andre did.

~~~~Jori~~~~

"You PAID a guy to ask me out?" Jade was seething.

Tori and Andre gaped at her for a moment in fear before Tori shouted, "RUN AWAY!"

Tori and Andre took off, mentally cursing themselves and praying to any God that would listen that Jade wouldn't catch them. Or at least kill them if she did. When she did. Because, as Tori noticed as she peeked over her shoulder, Jade was fast. She was gaining on them. The pair of terrified best friends rounded another corner. Jade was hot on their heels, shouting about all the tortures she would put them through for what they had done.

"Split up!" Andre panted.

"What? No!" Tori panicked, "We gotta stay together!" _I don't wanna die alone!_ But Andre didn't listen. He shot away down another corridor on the right, leaving Tori to continue running straight. "ANDRE!" she screamed in a betrayed voice. But maybe she got lucky and Jade went after him. She looked over her shoulder again. Nope. NOPE! She did NOT get lucky! Jade was RIGHT behind her! _Damn you Andre!_ Tori screamed wordlessly, trying to run faster.

"When I catch you Vega, you're gonna scream louder than that!" Jade snarled behind her.

Tori felt yet another flash of terror. She swore she could feel Jade's breath on the back of her neck. She was dead. Jade was going to murder her. She wish she had prepared. She could have made a will, made sure all her stuff went to one of her friends or people in need. Now, Trina would get her hands on her stuff and do God knows what with them. She'd probably destroy her clothes in the name of "fashion". Or use them as rags to wash her car. She could've said goodbye to her parents and friends and Sikowitz. She could've scratched at least something off her Bucket List. Well, she could've made a Bucket List before scratching something off. But nope, she wouldn't get to do any of that. She'd end up in pieces or a bruised and broken mess or a pool of blood. Or maybe Jade would have her stuffed so she could continue to abuse her body even after she'd died.

Up ahead she saw the hallway stopped going straight and split into two different directions. And there was a few students moving some chairs downstairs so they could be taken outside for the Full Moon Jam. If she could just make it there… Yes! She shot one arm out and grabbed on to the stack of chairs. "Hey!" one of the students shouted as she pulled the stack over. The chairs crashed in a mess on the floor behind her as she rounded the corner.

"AH!" Jade screamed furiously, not managing to stop before she tripped over the mess. "VEGA!"

Tori looked behind her again and saw that Jade was no longer behind her. She grinned victoriously. _HAHA! Take that Jade!_ Now she just needed to find somewhere to hide. She ran down the stairs and past her locker right to the Janitor's closet. She ripped open the door and went inside. Just before she closed the door, she heard Jade shout again, "Vega!" It sounded closer. Tori peeked out through the skinny window on the door. Jade appeared at the top of the stairs. She snarled at the other teens as she stomped furiously down the stairs, looking slightly rumpled from tripping over the chairs, "Where is she? Where's Vega? Have you seen Vega? VEGA!" Jade glared at everyone as they either fumbled an answer in the negative or quickly looked down at the ground in submission. She looked towards Tori's locker then down towards her own. She let out another angry scream before stalking down the hallway by her own locker. Tori leaned back against the door with a sigh of relief. She was safe. For now. She sank down to the floor. It occurred to her that she should get out of the school and barricade herself at her house. Or maybe one of her relative's since her own would be too obvious. Or maybe she should just flee the state. Jade wouldn't look for her in, say, New Jersey, right? The complete opposite side of the country should be fine. If not, she could always to go to Mexico. She could change her name, die her hair (to blonde because she'd always wondered what that was like), and get an unassuming job somewhere. Yah. That would work. All she had to do was sneak away from the school without Jade seeing, go home and pack a bag and get her hidden money stash, and get on the first bus or plane headin' to Anywhere Jade Wasn't, USA. But first, she just needed to catch her breath.

For a few moments, Tori sat on the floor panting. Then she heard a slam from above and Jade dropped down from the ceiling. "AHA!" she said while Tori screamed. She tried to make a break for it, reaching for the doorknob as she rolled onto her knees. But Jade grabbed on to her ankles, pulled her away from the door and onto her back, and straddled her. Tori struggled and begged Jade to let her go, but Jade seized her wrists and held her down. Tori only struggled briefly in the tight grip before she knew she was done for and stopped moving, looking up at Jade with as much bravery as she could. Jade smirked down at her, "I knew I'd find you in here. This is a bad place to hide from me. At least Andre was smart enough to hide somewhere less obvious. Not that he's my main target anyway; this totally has YOU written all over it. Now. What do I do now that I've caught you?"

"Not kill me?" Tori smiled innocently, though it probably looked more like a grimace.

Jade chuckled darkly, which totally contradicted her next words, "I'm not gonna kill you."

Confused, Tori asked, "You're not?"

"Nope," Jade's smirk really didn't make Tori feel any better, "But you do deserve to suffer."

There it was. "I'm sorry," she blurted, "I'm so sorry Jade. It was stupid."

"Damn right it was," Jade's smirk melted away to be replaced with a look that was somehow both furious and betrayed. Her voice dropped in volume as she asked, "Why would you do that? Why would you PAY a guy to ask me out? Don't you get how insulting that is?"

The words as well as their tone struck guilt deep into Tori's heart. She wanted to cry. Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry. It's just that… you've seemed kinda… I don't know, not yourself since you and Beck broke up. Which is understandable of course. But ya know, he wants to move on- date new people, be happy. And I guess I wanted you to find someone and be happy too so that you wouldn't feel bad when Beck finds a new girlfriend."

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't WANT someone new?" Jade questioned without bite.

Tori's look turned sheepish, "No. I guess it didn't."

Jade shook her head, "You're an idiot."

It wasn't said with any malice, but Tori still felt the need to defend herself. Before she could, however, Jade swooped down and pressed her lips right to Tori's. Tori gasped. She stiffened in shock but there was something else there though too. It tingled through her skin like static electricity, and Tori felt herself becoming slightly lightheaded. Tori's body melted under Jade's as she started kissing back. Tori felt Jade smirk against her lips. She had so many questions. Why was Jade kissing her? Was it to distract Tori while she reached into the back of her pants for one of her pairs of scissors? Was it to muffle her screams so she could leave Tori's body stuffed inside the garbage can in the corner of the room without anyone knowing she was here? If she truly wasn't mad, why not? Did Jade have feelings for Tori? Perhaps the most important question, the question preventing Tori from pulling away to ask the others, though was why did kissing Jade feel so GOOD? Jade's lips were so soft. Tori would never have expected that of the dark-haired beauty- not that she'd ever thought about kissing Jade before, but she would've expected Jade to be all prickly and razor-sharp like her personality. Was the rest of her so soft?

As if she had read Tori's mind, Jade's mouth opened slightly and her tongue slid across Tori's lip. Without hesitation, Tori opened her mouth and allowed Jade's tongue entrance. It was just as soft, if not softer, than her lips as it caressed Tori's. She let Jade explore for a moment, before Tori rolled her own tongue against Jade's, swirling around it before flicking the tip. Jade gasped almost too quietly for Tori to hear. Almost. Encouraged by the sound, Tori pushed Jade's tongue back into her mouth, following it with her own so that she could have her own chance to explore. Jade's mouth tasted like coffee and adrenaline. She sighed loudly in pleasure.

Jade seemed to have had enough of the slow, hesitant exploring because she sucked on Tori's tongue and bit down, not hard enough to make her bleed but enough that a gasp was ripped from Tori's lungs. When she let it go, Tori pulled it back into the safety of her own mouth, but Jade seemed perfectly fine to speed up their kisses. Tori tried to keep up, but it had been a while since Tori had made out with anyone so she was a bit rusty. Plus Jade was fast, almost ravenously so, as she feasted from Tori's mouth. Soon, they were both breathing heavily- Tori more so than Jade- from the effort. Tori was pretty sure she was going to pass out, so she turned her head away so she could suck in fresh air. Jade growled quietly seconds before her tongue was roughly licking a strip up Tori's throat to her ear lobe. Tori's gasp of pleasure turned into a whine as Jade caught her lobe between her teeth and tugged. When Jade did it again, Tori moaned and arched her body up into Jade's. The movement brought her pussy right up into Jade's. They both moaned, and Jade bit down harder on Tori's ear. Tori hadn't realized how turned on she was until just then. She had never been so aroused by just kissing before. Hell, she'd never been this aroused before period. Her whole body was on fire. Her heart was pumping rapidly; she could hear it in her ears. That tingle she'd felt when Jade first started kissing her had been amped up, especially between her legs. She was pretty sure she'd soaked through her panties already. She wanted Jade to touch her in a way she'd never been touched before, a way she hadn't wanted anyone to touch her before. And Tori wanted to touch her back like she hadn't wanted to with anyone else. Sure, she'd had a couple boyfriends that she'd kissed and gone to second base with, but it had never been this exciting, and she had never wanted to go any further. That realization reminded Tori of reality. "Jade," she gasped, unable to make her voice any louder.

Luckily, Jade noticed how Tori's body had stiffened again and the unease in the gasp of her name. She pulled away to look down at Tori expectantly. It was impossible to miss how blown Jade's pupils were, how her normally-pale cheeks were tinted pink, and how her lips were kiss-swollen. That Jade looked affected at all by their kissing pleased Tori immensely, and she wondered how wonderful it would feel to see Jade completely wrecked from arousal and desire. She shivered and forced the image away so she could focus enough to ask, "What are you doing?"

"I would've thought it was fairly obvious Vega. But maybe you're even more virginal than I expected. What I was doing is called kissing," Jade voice, still slightly breathless from their actions, was teasing rather than spiteful.

Tori rolled her eyes, "I know that. I meant, WHY did you kiss me? I thought you said you didn't want anyone new?"

For a moment, Jade didn't move, didn't speak, didn't even blink. Her darkened blue-green eyes probed into Tori's, searching. Tori took the opportunity to examine back. On the surface was what Tori expected to find: that wall of careless indifference that Jade nearly always showed. If it wasn't that, it was usually a wall of anger and/or hatred instead. But Tori knew Jade better now. She knew to look beyond that barrier. She'd seen it drop on its own only a handful of times, but enough to know that her default expression was only a self-preservation tactic, that there was a well of other emotions underneath. A few times before Tori had looked beyond that barrier to find amusement, sadness, guilt, and hurt. What she was seeing now, however, was something Tori had never seen before, and, were she not already on the floor, she probably would've fallen to her knees from the shock and power of it. It was vulnerability. Jade was looking at Tori as if, at any minute, Tori was going to be the one that hurt Jade. That could only mean one thing. Jade West had actual, real feelings for Tori Vega, and she wasn't sure that Tori felt the same way. The realization caused Tori's heart to constrict in her chest.

She had never taken the time to analyze her feelings towards Jade before now. She just always assumed she wanted Jade to like her because she wanted everybody to like her and was angry and offended that she didn't. But that wasn't true. Tori didn't really care whether everybody liked her. If that were true then she wouldn't turn down everyone who wanted to sing a duet with her in class or fight for the starring role in plays and shows that she was pretty sure she would get or have gotten revenge on Ryder and Steven. She cared that her friends and teachers liked her, but her desire to have Jade like her was more like a need. The harder Jade pushed her away, the meaner she was, the angrier Tori got that Jade hated her and the harder she tried to change that. If she had looked deeper into it, she would've realized why. Tori Vega had actual, real feelings for Jade West too.

She smiled up at Jade. Her body relaxed once again. Her eyes shone with the truth of her feelings, and she hoped Jade could see it. She knew Jade understood when the barrier dropped away completely, more than it ever had before, and her eyes widened with shock, awe, and joy. Her mouth curled up in a smile too. It didn't really need to be said, but perhaps Jade didn't have control over her mouth as she breathed, "I _don't_ want anyone new Tori. New means someone who I barely know and who barely knows me. I know you and I'm pretty sure you know me too, better than anyone else and you don't even know everything yet. I don't understand it, but I don't wanna fight it anymore. So no, I don't want someone new. I just want you."

Tori knew Jade was a writer, so it didn't surprise her how beautiful Jade's words were. She couldn't believe they were aimed at her though. A warmth surged through her, and her eyes watered. Just in case Jade needed a confirmation in return, Tori said, "I want you too." Then she lifted her head so she could kiss Jade heatedly. They smiled into their kiss, reveling in their newfound, reciprocated feelings. Tori wanted to wrap her arms around Jade and pull her closer, but the pale girl still gripped her wrists. Tori recognized the uncomfortable pressure of the hard concrete under the back of her hands and the rest of her body then. That just wouldn't do. She spoke between kisses, "Just maybe not on this hard and uncomfortable floor."

Jade chuckled and pulled away. "Wanna go somewhere else?" she asked, hopefully. "We have time before I have to be back here for final sound check and whatnot?"

Tori could see in Jade's eyes that she would understand if Tori said no and that she wanted to wait before they took this to the next level. If it were anyone else, she would say no. But she wanted Jade, all of Jade, as soon as possible. She had standards though, so there was no way she was going to do anything on the floor of the janitor's closet, where anyone could walk in at any second or hear them as they walked by. She could wait long enough to go to a better place. "My house?" she suggested. "No one will be there."

"Done." Jade quickly stood then offered her hand for Tori. Tori took it and let Jade pull her up. Jade intertwined their fingers, earning a huge smile from Tori. She flashed Tori a grin and a wink before hardening her features and putting up her wall again. Now that Tori had seen so far beyond it, it made her sad to see it come back but she understood that Jade believed it was necessary. Jade practically ripped the door off its hinges in her haste to leave, making Tori chuckle. She allowed Jade to pull her along, only pausing so Jade could pick her bag off the floor where she'd tossed it before chasing Tori and Andre. Briefly, Tori wondered where Andre was and thought about texting him to let him know he could come out of hiding. But then Jade was leading her outside and towards her car.

There were lots of people outside of class today preparing for the Full Moon Jam. As Tori and Jade walked briskly hand-in-hand, most of them were too busy setting things up to notice them. But several people did, and they stopped mid-task to gape at them in shock. Tori knew that most people, if not everyone, at Hollywood Arts were accepting of all sexualities and genders; there were several same-sex couples and a few trans and genderfluid people and no one treated them any different, so she knew that the shock wasn't that they were two girls. The shock came from the fact that it was Tori Vega and Jade West, well-known frienemies. Tori was completely fine with people knowing about her and Jade. She hoped that the fact that Jade was still holding her hand meant that she was fine with it too, but she felt the need to ask, "Jade? Do you care that people are looking at us?"

"Nope," Jade answered firmly.

Tori smiled. They arrived at Jade's car and, unexpectedly yet delightfully, Jade walked Tori to the passenger side and opened the door for her. The grin Tori aimed at Jade was big enough to take up half her face. Who knew Jade was actually a gentlewoman? "Thanks babe," she told Jade before leaning over to kiss her lips quickly yet firmly. When she pulled away, she was ecstatic to see Jade blushing slightly, her wall struggling to hold back a wave of affection, embarrassment, joy, and pride. Tori just grinned at her before sitting down in the seat. Jade visibly shook herself and cleared her throat as she closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. Tori was still grinning when Jade closed her own door and started up the car. Jade pulled out of the parking spot and began the drive to Tori's house.

She must've felt Tori looking at her with bliss and affection because she looked over at her and said, "All I did was open the door for you Vega. It's not that big a deal."

"It is to me."

Jade flashed her a look that said, 'You're weird' and Tori giggled. She felt absolutely giddy. She reached out to turn on the radio and landed on a station that played the latest pop hits. Tori sang along while Jade complained about her taste in music yet made no move to change the station. When they finally pulled into Tori's driveway, a wave of excitement and anticipation washed over Tori. She expected to be nervous; after all, this was going to be her first time going all the way with someone, but she was hardly nervous at all.

"You sure you wanna do this Tori?" Jade asked.

Tori looked over at those stunning blue-green eyes. She was glad to see that the wall was once again down. Jade was looking at her with open affection, want, and hope. That chased away any traces of nervousness Tori might have had. She nodded at Jade, "I'm sure."

Jade leaned over the center console and kissed Tori. It was short but full of promise. Then Jade opened her door and got out. Tori eagerly followed. Jade stood off to the side of the front door so Tori could unlock it. Tori stepped through the threshold first and tossed her bag onto the floor. Jade copied her while Tori closed and locked the door behind them. She didn't want anybody walking in on them. She turned around right into Jade, who quickly pressed their bodies together and Tori's back against the door. Their mouths came together like magnets. Jade's hands gripped Tori's waist while Tori's arms wrapped around her head. There wasn't a centimeter of space between them.

They stayed there, passionately making out, for several minutes before Jade panted into Tori's mouth, "I don't think I'll make it all the way to your room."

Tori wholeheartedly agreed. "Couch," she gasped. "Now."

Jade bit Tori's lip and sucked on it, urging a gasp from Tori. When she released it, she teased, "You get bossy when you're horny Vega?"

"Let's find out," Tori purred. Then she used her whole body to push them away from the door and towards the couch. Neither was willing to stop kissing, so they blindly stumbled backwards until Jade's legs collided with the nearest couch. She fell into a sitting position and Tori quickly climbed onto her lap. They only stopped feasting from each other's mouths long enough for Tori to rip off first her own shirt then Jade's. Jade growled at Tori's eagerness, buried her hands in Tori's hair, and pulled their lips back together. They collided just shy of painfully, lips and teeth and tongues gnashing together. Tori scraped her nails up along Jade's spine, earning a moan from the paler girl as her back arched in pleasure, until she reached the clasps of Jade's bra. She quickly undid them and tossed the bra towards the other couch. Unlike the time Tori had to help Jade get her breasts inside the hamburger costume (which Jade, through threats and death glares, made her promise not to speak of ever again) when she had touched Jade as little as possible while staring at the ceiling and blushing as red as a dancing lobster, Tori massaged Jade's supple breasts fully and without hesitation. Jade gasped as her nipples hardened and peaked in Tori's hands. Just as eager but with shakier hands, Jade reached for the hooks on Tori's bra.

After a minute of feeling Jade fumbling to remove her bra, Tori smirked into Jade's mouth and teased, "Having trouble Jade?"

"Bite me Vega," Jade snarked back as she moved her head to the side so she could take in a few calming gasps of air.

"Well okay," Tori grinned just before chomping down on Jade's neck, hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to break the skin, then sucking just as hard.

Jade moaned, "Fuck! Tori!" Any calmness she had managed to gain was utterly overwhelmed by the gush of arousal Tori's bite had caused her. Jade forced herself to concentrate on the task at her fingertips and finally unclasped Tori's bra and threw it away. With a growl, she stood, turned, and lowered them back on the couch so Tori was on her back with Jade on top of her. During the movement, Tori released Jade's neck with a pop and gasped at Jade's manhandling. Her arms wrapped around Jade and pulled her as close as possible as their lips found each other again. One hand gripped Jade's shoulder blade while the other clawed at Jade's clothed ass. Jade maneuvered herself until one of her legs was between Tori's. She rolled her hips, causing their heated centers to collide. They moaned into each other's mouths. Jade cupped one of Tori's breasts in her hand and rolled her hips again.

Tori whined, "Jade."

Hearing the plea in Tori's voice, Jade slid her other hand down Tori's flat stomach until she reached the button on her pants. Her hand was much steadier as she opened Tori's pants and shoved her hand inside. It was a tight fit so she couldn't go as low as she wanted, but she managed to get low enough that her middle finger could tease Tori's clit. She circled her finger around the little nub and Tori gasped and arched into her. After a few more circles, Tori was whimpering and shivering. She began to push at both of their pants as she demanded, "Pants. Off. Now!"

Jade quite enjoyed Tori's bossiness, but she wasn't going to obey so easily this time. "No," she smirked. When Tori whimpered and tried even harder to push their pants down, Jade took her hands away from Tori's breast and center, grabbed the eager wrists, and quickly pinned them against the couch above Tori's head. Tori threw her head back and whined Jade's name in protest. Jade, however, simply chuckled darkly and told her, "I meant what I said earlier Tori. You deserve to suffer for what you did. So I'm not gonna let you come until I feel you've learned your lesson."

Tori swallowed roughly. "I-I've learned my lesson!" Tori tried to protest.

Jade cut off any further objections with a bite to Tori's neck. Tori cried out. Her lover soothed the area with her tongue and kissed it before she began kissing her way down Tori's chest. "I'll say when you've learned your lesson," Jade breathed between kisses.

Tori swallowed again. This was going to be Hell, but the best kind of Hell, she could tell. Jade took her time kissing and licking and biting across Tori's torso, savoring Tori's taste and reactions. Every time she kissed, Tori sighed dreamily. When she licked, Tori shivered and moaned. Each bite earned her a cry that sounded more and more wrecked each time. Jade loved how expressive she was being. By the time Jade decided to give her attention to Tori's breasts, the tanner girl was already panting heavily and shaking. Finally, Jade flicked her tongue against a nipple. Tori gasped. Jade wrapped her mouth around it and sucked. Tori moaned loud and long. Jade leisurely sucked and nibbled on that nipple and breast then moved to the other one to give it the same treatment. Jade's name as well as a multitude of other sounds came from Tori's mouth. Her hands fought against Jade's, wanting to take charge or at least touch, but Jade held fast. When Jade pulled away from Tori's nipple with a pop, she looked down at her prisoner. Her body was shaking. Her chest was moving up and down rapidly. Her head tilted back with her eyes closed tightly, mouth agape. Her skin was slightly flushed from the heat. But it was the sight of Tori covered in small bruises from Jade's love bites that had her growling, "Fuck Tor. You look stunning." _You look like mine._ She added to herself.

Tori looked up at her. Her eyes were nearly black and slightly unfocused. Still, in a breathless voice, she managed to tease, "You just gonna stare at me or are you gonna continue?"

Jade chuckled, "You would like that wouldn't you? For me to continue?"

"Yes."

It came out sounding like both a moan and a plea, and Jade smirked. "Seems to me like that would be counterproductive to your punishment," Jade said as she let her eyes roam slowly over Tori's body.

Tori whined and shimmied as she fought to free her hands again. Jade simply watched her struggle with hungry eyes. Finally, Tori gave up and begged, "Jade, please! I need more!"

"More what?" Jade asked innocently.

"More of everything," Tori wailed.

"Sorry Tor. You're gonna have to be more specific. Tell me exactly what you want."

Tori's brain felt like noodles soaking in arousal soup. She wasn't sure how to be more specific than "everything". Finally, a word came to the surface of the soup. "Pants," Tori gasped.

"What about them?"

"Off!" She growled.

"Very well." Jade made it so that she could firmly grasp both of Tori's wrists in one hand before she used the other hand to pull down Tori's pants and panties to her midthighs. Jade almost broke character when she caught a trace of Tori's scent. She looked down and saw that Tori's panties were completely soaked and her pussy was glistening. She wanted to sink her fingers and tongue into that wetness, but net yet, not until Tori's punishment was over. She looked back up at Tori and, with an even deeper voice, demanded, "Now what?"

"Touch me."

"Where?"

Tori's mind was still all soupy.

Deciding to help Tori out, Jade placed a hand on Tori's breast and squeezed. "Here?" Tori gasped and arched into the touch but shook her head no. Jade massaged the breast for a few more moments before sliding over to the other one. "How bout here?" Tori moaned as Jade played with that one too. She shook her head again. Then Jade's fingertips began creeping their way down, down between her ribs, down and around her bellybutton. Tori began shaking again, her breathing increasing. Jade leaned down. She copied the swirling motion of her fingers around Tori's bellybutton with her tongue around Tori's ear lobe for a moment. Before she husked in Tori's ear, "Am I getting warmer?"

Tori's brain was going haywire. She could only manage a fast nod.

Jade's fingers moved down and just when Tori thought she would touch her where she wanted most, Jade glided to her right and ghosted her fingernails down and around Tori's upper thigh. Tori whimpered in frustration. Jade chuckled. "Not there?"

Tori shook her head.

Jade retraced the trail back towards Tori's mound. But instead of stopping, she continued over to Tori's other thigh. Tori made another noise of protest.

"You have to tell me Tori," Jade whispered in her ear. "No. You have to _beg_ me. Beg me to touch you where you need me to touch you."

Tori closed her eyes, took several deep breaths, and focused on formulating the words. Jade grew impatient after a minute or so and bit down hard on the top part of Tori's breast. It was just the push Tori needed apparently, because she screamed, "Jade! Please! I'm begging you! I need your touch between my legs- my p-pussy!"

Jade smirked at Tori's reluctance to say such a dirty word. Still so innocent, even when she was so deep in arousal. Jade wanted more dirty words to come from Tori's lips so she rewarded her with a "Good girl. Love your cursing. Say it again."

Tori whined.

"Say it again," Jade growled, slapping her thigh.

"Arg! Jade, fuck my pussy with your fingers! Please!"

"Shit!" Jade gasped. "That's so fucking hot."

Finally, Jade's fingers pressed against Tori's snatch, and she gasped, "Yes!"

Jade teased Tori slowly. Her fingers crept between Tori's folds, swirling in the copious wetness. It was a rush feeling how wet Tori was, but she was determined to drag this out. She circled around Tori's erect clit a few times but never very hard or for very long. Tori was growing more and more needy, gasping, whimpering, pleading for more. Jade simply watched hungrily. Jade would reward Tori for every curse word with harder pressure against her clit. It didn't take her long to catch on and soon she was cursing with every other word. But Jade refused to show her mercy just yet. Tori shouted an irritated "Fuck! Jade!"

Benevolently, she let go of Tori's wrists, which immediately flew into Jade's hair, as she slid down Tori's body, ghosting her nails along her skin. Tori shivered. She watched, her eyes cloudy with desperate arousal, as Jade's face came within inches of her soaking pussy. "Shit Tori. You're fucking dripping. You look delicious."

"So fucking taste me already," Tori snapped and pulled on Jade's hair, though she was still with it enough to not hurt Jade.

"Jesus. I love that dirty little mouth of yours."

Tori was about to order her again when Jade finally brought her mouth to Tori, devouring her ravenously. Tori cried out in ecstasy. Jade's tongue licked through her folds and around her clit; her lips sucked the hardened nub and swollen lips. Jade hummed as she swallowed Tori's juices; she truly was delicious. Tori moaned over and over and began to writhe beneath Jade's mouth. Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's thighs and held down her hips before shoving her tongue as far as she could get into Tori's opening. "Holy fuck!" Tori shouted. Her body bent backwards as she tried to press herself closer to Jade.

Still fucking Tori with her tongue, Jade stretched one of her hands until she could press a finger to Tori's clit. Tori let out a high-pitched, wordless cry before she begged in a broken voice, "J-Jade! Fuck! I'm so-o close! Plea-se can I co-come? Do you fo-forgive me?"

Jade unsheathed her tongue from inside Tori and paused her finger long enough to look into Tori's eyes and say, "I forgive you. You may come." Then she was feasting from and fingering Tori as fast as she could. Tori's spine arched once again. She screamed until it was cut off as her orgasm claimed her. Her juices oozed from her opening and Jade sucked it all up, not wanting to waste a drop. Tori twitched as she slowly came down. She panted. Her body shook. Her hands fell from Jade's hair and landed uselessly next to her sides. Jade licked Tori clean before moving away and looking down at Tori affectionately.

Tori smiled at her before lifting one shaky hand to the back of Jade's neck so she could pull her down for a sated, sloppy, flavorful kiss. A few seconds later, she pushed Jade away and whispered, "Your turn. Gimme your pussy."

"Have I mentioned that I love it when you curse?" Jade chuckled.

Tori smirked, "It's come up. Now hurry up and sit on my face."

"Jesus! Fuck, Tori!"

While Jade quickly stood so she could rip off her pants and boy shorts, Tori teased, "You like it when I boss you around too, don't you?" Jade chose not to answer verbally, but stayed standing so that Tori was forced to order her again, "Answer me!"

Jade shivered. "Yes."

Tori grinned. "Good. Now come here and let me make you come."

Jade quickly but carefully straddled Tori's head. Tori's hands latched onto her ass. She squeezed and manhandled the pert cheeks, earning a moan from Jade. She gazed at Jade's drenched and glistening vag for a couple of seconds before she looked up at lust-blown, blue-green eyes. She surged forward. She had never given anybody oral pleasure before, so she copied what Jade had done to her, only starting at a much faster pace. She licked and sucked and tongue-fucked Jade until Jade was quivering above her. "Tori," Jade gasped out a plea. Knowing just what Jade needed, Tori sucked her clit and shook her head. Jade stiffened and roared as she ejaculated into Tori's waiting mouth. Like Jade, Tori gulped down her nectar before cleaning her with her tongue. All the while, Jade and Tori never broke eye contact. Finally, Jade moved so that she could lay on her side between Tori and the back of the couch. She rested her head on Tori's shoulder and draped an arm across her stomach. Tori's arms were wrapped around her, holding her close. They shared several long, slow kisses before simply relaxing in the other's embrace and stroking each other with their fingertips.

Eventually, Jade broke the relaxed silence, "I've never come like that before."

"Really?" Tori tried to keep the confusion and hope out of her voice but didn't quite succeed.

"Yup. I mean, I've only ever been with Beck, and he wasn't bad. But I don't know; it's just different with you. I shouldn't be surprised; everything has always been different with you."

"I hope that's a compliment."

Jade chuckled, "It is. Pay attention to my song tonight and I'll think it'll explain what I mean."

Tori grinned, "Okay."

They cuddled for another half hour or so before Jade reluctantly said that she needed to go. The two girls stood, helped each other dress, and shared several kisses before Tori had to shove Jade out to door, telling her they'd see each other later. They both were smiling despite the distance growing between them.

Hours later, Tori had arrived at the Full Moon Jam. She looked hopefully around for Jade but wasn't surprised when she couldn't find her. She was probably backstage getting ready and waiting to be announced. Tori was eager to see her perform, and not just because Jade had told her it would kind of be for her. Jade was an amazing artist; she put on a great show and had an amazing voice. Tori knew that, while Jade liked singing, it wasn't her favorite thing to do. Jade preferred writing and directing things, which she was also awesome at. Truthfully Tori thought Jade was amazing at everything Hollywood Arts taught, but maybe she was a little biased. As she wandered, drink in hand, she found Cat and Robbie still trying to get the butterfly out of Cat's ear. Tori wasn't in the mood for Cat's screaming so she stayed clear of the pair. She found Beck and went to ask him about how things were going with Meredith. She was panicking a little by the time he said that he wanted someone who fought back, someone who wasn't boring; she was worried that he wanted Jade back. "So who isn't boring?" Tori asked, dreading the answer.

Fortunately, Beck's answer was interrupted by Andre coming on stage to announce Jade. Instantly, Tori's worry was overshadowed by her excitement. She grinned widely while the crowd cheered and clapped. Jade strutted confidently, looking like a goddess, up to the microphone. The music started. Jade began singing.Tori clapped and bounced to the beat, her eyes transfixed on Jade. Jade moved around the stage, crouching, bending, and whipping her hair, putting on the amazing show Tori knew she would as she belted her song beautifully. Every few lines she would send a seductive look in Tori's (and Beck's) direction as she sang. The words sank into Tori's brain.

" _You think you know me_

 _But you don't know me_

 _You think you own me_

 _But you can't control me_

 _You look at me and there's just one thing that you see_

 _So listen to me_

 _Listen to me_

 _You push me back_

 _I'll push you back_

 _Harder, harder_

 _You scream at me_

 _I'll scream at you_

 _Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

 _I'm dangerous, I'm warning you_

 _But you're not afraid of me_

 _And I can't convince you_

 _You don't know me_

 _You think you got me_

 _But you don't get me_

 _You think you want me_

 _But you don't know what you're getting into_

 _There's so much more to me then what you think you see_

 _So listen to me_

 _Just listen to me_

 _You push me back_

 _I'll push you back_

 _Harder, harder_

 _You scream at me_

 _I'll scream at you_

 _Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

 _I'm dangerous, I'm warning you_

 _But you're not afraid of me_

 _And I can't convince you_

 _You don't know me_

 _And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting_

 _And the pain it feels okay, it feels okay (hey)_

 _You push me back_

 _I'll push you back_

 _You scream at me_

 _I'll scream at you_

 _Louder, louder, louder, louder_

 _Louder, louder, louder, louder_

 _Louder_

 _You push me back_

 _I'll push you back_

 _Harder, harder_

 _You scream at me_

 _I'll scream at you_

 _Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

 _I'm dangerous, I'm warning you_

 _But you're not afraid of me_

 _And I can't convince you_

 _And I don't have to_

 _I think you know me"_

Jade was singing the evolution of their relationship. It had started out with Jade trying to get rid of Tori and Tori refusing to go. Jade continued pushing her and Tori continued pushing back. Tori stopped being afraid of her no matter how many times Jade tried to show her that she should be. And of course there was their bickering, their back-and-forth arguing and taunting that slowly began to lose its sting, that became less about trying to hurt one another and more about the thrill of the challenge of trying to one-up each other. Jade warmed to Tori and Tori was there to help her through her times of pain, to be her friend when no one else was. Now, she thought Tori knew her better than anyone and was okay with that. Tori wasn't sure that she knew her better than Beck, though she liked to think so, but she was touched that Jade was sure. Tears filled her eyes as she stepped forward, not realizing that Beck almost did the same thing before he pointed at Tori with a shocked expression. Jade gazed at Tori intensely, and Tori felt like she was being pulled on stage by an invisible force. Finally, she stood in front of Jade. Jade looked at her with a vulnerable, hopeful expression. Tori closed the distance between them, sliding one hand into Jade's hair and wrapping the other around her waist. Jade's arms closed around her shoulders.

"I think I know you too Jade," Tori whispered.

Jade smirked, "Prove it."

Tori saw that Jade wanted her to kiss her, to stake her claim and let Jade claim her in front of everyone, so she leaned in. But something stopped her when she was a hair's width away from Jade's lips. Brown eyes stared in blue-green. "I love you Jade." Tori didn't realize it was true until the words were already passed her lips. She almost panicked when Jade grinned, widely and beautifully and honestly in a way Tori had never seen before. It took her breath away.

"I love you too Tori," she whispered back.

More joyful than she'd ever been in her life, Tori surged forward and seared her lips to Jade's.

The crowd erupted into loud cheers. Andre's grandma was yelling, "Yah Tori! Get some!" (which was a little weird but the woman was crazy) while Andre was consoling a confused and forlorn Beck. But the two girls were oblivious to all of that. They stopped a few minutes later before things got too heated. They rushed offstage hand-in-hand with plans to head back to Tori's. When they got there, they picked up where they left off; Tori and Jade proved just how well they knew the other already. Then they learned more and more until nobody knew them better than they knew each other.


End file.
